


Only You

by Free Spirit (Levi_ah)



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_ah/pseuds/Free%20Spirit
Summary: Basketball, university, his job – Jackson can handle it all, except for his feelings, which just become more obvious day by day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyourselfari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourselfari/gifts).



> This is for my friend @loveyourselfari, who inspired me to write this. (Also she was running out of Markson fics) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and also sorry for my poor knowledge about basketball. I guess you can't learn a full sport in 7 youtube videos and 3 wikipedia articles.
> 
> Enjoy the ride!!!

Jackson was on the edge between dreamland and reality. Unconsciously he knew that he had to get up again, but the warmth beneath his body was too intoxicating. He snuggled further against it and and a comforting scent filled his nostrils. The scent of _home._ A hand ran through his hair, softly patting it. “Jacks,” he heard the deep timbre of his best friend's voice. The whine that crept up his throat was not intended, but it left his mouth anyway making the older chuckle. The vibration coursed through both of their bodies, and woke Jackson a little more in the process. Guess, it was over with dreamland.

 

Slowly he blinked his eyes open, only to be met with the bright artificial light of Mark's phone through which the older lazily scrolled. Jackson turned his head into the crook of the older's neck. Mark laughed again at that and ran a thumb across Jackson's forehead. “Come on, you have to get back to your dorm, otherwise I won't hear the end of this from Jaebum, you know how he is.”

 

“Five more minutes.” The hand on his head stopped for a moment, only to get back to its previous work. “Okay, but not more than that.” Jackson knew Mark only meant good. The older lived off campus, not _that_ far away, but still a thirty minute ride on the subway. Jackson on the other hand had no money to spent living within the hustle of the big city. Also basketball practice was five times a week and driving back and forth to campus would suck balls, so this was the easy way. It even allowed Jackson to spend extra time at the gym, improving his body and skill set. Win-win.

 

Although he was pretty busy all week, whenever Jackson had a few hours off, a visit to Mark and Jinyoung's apartment was fit into his crazy schedule. The days could be hectic and demanding, tiring him out, but as soon as he settled down on the couch, head in Mark's lap everything stopped. Mark was his rock, his calm, his piece. He needed Mark to recharge and his best friend humored him like he always did. Jackson must have been a pretty decent person in his previous life to deserve someone as caring as Mark.

 

“Come on, Jackson. It's already one, the last train will be in twenty minutes. You have practice first thing tomorrow morning. Jaebum will have your head.” Jackson knew Mark only meant well. “Why again am I staying in the same dorm as my captain?” He asked while slowly sitting up and taking in all his surroundings. “Because he is also your friend,” Mark answered. The older stretched out his limbs. Jackson felt a little bad for Mark, he had been sleeping on him for over an hour and the other didn't even say a word. “You could have woken me up earlier,” he pointed out for Mark, but the older just waved him off. “Wasn't the first and probably won't be the last time your heavy ass will fall asleep on me. At least this time you didn't drool.” The older looked at his shirt with a smirk on his face. That was enough.

 

Jackson grabbed Mark's neck and put him into playful headlock. “You see what my heavy ass can do? It's all muscles, no need to be jealous.” Mark just laughed and raised his hands as a sign to give up. Jackson squeezed his arm once more before he let go of the giggling Mark. A look at his wrist told Jackson to hurry or else he had to order a taxi to get home and he'd rather not spent his money unnecessarily like this.

 

With swift motions he gathered his books from Mark's desk, feeling a little bitter about his weak attempt at trying to study but failing miserably. But the thought was fleeting, exams were still a mile away, he'd have enough time to study more during the semester. “You have no classes tomorrow, right?” Jackson asked despite knowing the answer by heart. Mark shook his head. “But I'll probably still come to watch your practice,” he said with a small smile playing around the corners of his lips. “You don't have to.” Jackson meant it. He knew Mark rather stayed in his apartment watching the new netflix show he got obsessed with, and even though it made him feel warm, it was laced with an awful taste gnawing on his bad conscience.

 

The younger wasn't the best at keeping his thoughts to himself generally, but even worse when he was drunk. So in a weak, tipsy moment, he had confided in Mark that he loved when people not only came to their games but also to their practice since it made him give one-hundred-twenty percent every time. Ever since then Mark made sure to drop by whenever he was free. Jackson gave up fighting about this long ago. He had tried it once making it the worst fight of their friendship of seven years. So nowadays instead fighting it off, he tried to embrace it and be grateful for his best friend.

 

A stern gaze was sent his way.

 

“Never mind,” Jackson lifted his hands in a pacifying manner, when his eyes glanced at his wrist again. Mortified he realized there were only four minutes left. Hastily Jackson grabbed his jacket pressed Mark against him and smacked a smooch on Mark's right cheek, making the other scrunch his nose. “Have to hurry, see you tomorrow then. Don't eat beforehand, I'm gonna invite you for breakfast after practice.” He raised a hand in a rushed wave, before he was out of the door and sprinting towards the station, just making the train in time, but only with the help of a girl holding up the door for him to jump in. Thankfully Jackson nodded at her.

 

         


 

Jackson thanked all the stars in the universe for Jaebum's heavy sleep, when he crept inside the dorm promptly falling over the mess of shoes gathered in front of the door. Then and there he prepared for a long speech about sleep and rest for the team. And even though it was only a university team and Jackson was quit sure he wouldn't fit to pursue a carrier as a professional player, others from the team could get scouted, so it was a team effort to support the best one's and make them shine. Furthermore the university league held a quite nice amount of price money for the winner in the end.

 

Carefully not to wake Jaebum, after he almost screwed up once, Jackson got ready for bed and after setting his alarm he was off to dreamland within minutes.

 

         


 

Morning practice started at seven and his classes luckily at twelve, so there was enough time to treat Mark to a nice breakfast at the little café down the street. He couldn't think about it anymore as soon as he entered the court.

 

“Wang, mind your position and leave the distance actions for the shooting guard,” his coach screamed at him. It wasn't Jackson's day, he couldn't focus and he knew his teammates were getting frustrated with him. “Repeat the play once more and then you can have a break. Focus this time Wang.” Jackson's gaze skipped through the rows, immediately filtering out Mark, who lifted his right hand and crossed his middle finger over his index finger, shaking them a little.

 

Like always just looking at Mark, made him feel calm. All the stress of not being sufficient enough fell from his shoulders and this time, they went through the move perfectly.

 

After the practice was finished, Jackson hopped under the shower, quickly rinsing off the sweat from his body. He returned to the changing room and slipped into his boxers. “Jackson, where was your mind today?” On point, he thought. Jaebum stepped up next to his locker. “Don't know captain, just a bad day.” Jaebum nodded in response and patted his back. “Well, happens to all off us. You have been too stressed out lately anyway and I know you sneaked in late last night. You didn't really think your graceful entrance wouldn't wake me, did you?” He laughed. Oops. “Well, I hoped so,” Jackson grinned at him. “But I promise all I did was sleep at Mark's place.”

  
“Ah that reminds me, I should tell you to hurry, Mark waits outside and he is hungry. Enjoy your date,” he grinned at him. Jackson just hit his shoulder in response. “Just to your information, we will. It's a friend date. You should try it too, or wait you don't have friends,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked outside. “Consider yourself eliminated from my last will, Wang,” was all he heard before the door closed.

 

Jackson walked down the corridor before he saw Mark standing outside talking to their manager. As soon as Jiyeon spotted Jackson, she waved him over. “Jackson, please don't tell me Mark is coming so often, because he is out for my job,” she fakely cried into her hands. “And you're almost a decent player now, all my hard work stolen.” The playful jab at him normally wouldn't hurt him, but something was just off today, but he knew how to mask his emotions. So he just put a fake smile on his face and threw an arm over Mark's shoulders. “We have been plotting it since forever, I just like him more than you.” They all laughed and the guys were about to step away when Jiyeon called them once more.

 

“Don't forget we're going out for drinks after the game this Saturday,” she told them. Jackson turned around and gesturing a thumbs up to satisfy her.

  
  


  
They made it quietly to the café, where Jackson fell into the armchair jadedly. While he sorted himself out Mark had already put in the order for their food at the counter and to Jackson's horror he saw Mark pull out his card, which was directly swiped through the cash register.

 

Mark returned with the electronic alarm, which would go off and blink whenever their order was ready for them to pick it up.

  
“Why?” Jackson whined, as Mark sat down again. “I wanted to invite you.” But Mark just smiled sweetly at him. “You can buy the drinks on Saturday, if you wanna pay so badly,” he shrugged his shoulders. This satisfied Jackson. Sometimes he felt Mark did way too much for him, not that he complained, but he would like their friendship to be more balanced, and if it was just for his own ego, because he knew Mark didn't care at all.

 

“You don't have to come all the time, you're aware of that right?” Mark cocked his head to the side. “I'm not disturbing your concentration, am I?” The was this slight unsure undertone in Mark's words, which let Jackson cringe inside. He surely didn't want to project his own worries on Mark. “Nah, I just mean I don't want to impose on your time, especially since I know that you hate getting up early. And let's be real, the schedule of the training sessions are pure torture.” Jackson clutched his chest and shook his head in sadness. Mark giggled. The older was about to say something, when the device on their table started to vibrate intensely. “Be right back.” Before Mark could even react Jackson got to his two feet and walked to the counter getting their drinks and food.

 

His mouth started to water as he took in the sight of the beautiful sandwiches. With effort he tried to tune out the voice in the back of his head stating the number of the calories and his minutes on the treadmill rising. This part he hated the most about being an athlete. Not that their coach persisted on them eating less (they had Jiyeon for that), but Jackson had found out over time, that a good, stable diet was a key factor in succeeding in sports. Unfortunately he had the type of body to have a slow metabolism. Whenever he ate too much junk food, drank alcohol or couldn't withstand his sweet tooth, he had to put in more time at the gym.

 

Jackson put their order on the table in front of Mark and only now did he realize the scandalizing piece of blueberry cheesecake. “Mark, how can you do this to me?” He almost screeched. “Are you planning to get rid of me? Dump me in the gym all day long?” This made the other grin. “Aren't you way too dramatic. Also only eat as much as you like.”

 

“That would be the whole cake under this circumstances. You know I live by the principle what you don't buy, you won't eat. That's why I never have any shit like that at my place.” Mark just took the cake and started to eat it, before Jackson snatched it with a _Hey_ out of his greedy hands. “I think you go even further, since you don't ever have anything at your place.” Jackson punched his shoulder lightly.

 

“I just thought you seemed particularly down after practice and wanted to cheer you up.” Mark reached for his sandwich and ripped off a huge bite. Jackson ate another piece of the cake before he started to chew his own sandwich. Delighted he realized the wholewheat bread. “What made you think so?” Even though he was aware that Mark knew him like the back of his own hand and could see right through his fake smiles. So it wasn't a wonder when the other just gave him a look. “I don't know,” Jackson sighed and put down the bread. “I couldn't focus at all and normally I am at least two plays ahead. That is my job.”

 

“Come on, Jackson, we all have bad days. It is totally normal, so don't get into your head too much.” Mark flicked his forehead, which earned him a pout. Jackson rubbed the sore spot. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice forehead?” Jackson frowned. “Ehm, no. Thank you I guess,” he paused, “is this still you trying to cheer me up? Then you are doing a really shitty job.” Mark laughed again. “No, no don't worry I could come up with a far better compliment if I did it for getting you in a nicer mood.”

 

“So my forehead is not worthy to mention?” Jackson wailed fakely. “Do you want me to flick it again?” Quickly the younger protected his forehead with both hands, which caused them both to start laughing. Until it was broken, when Mark started to yawn. “You're tired. Mark seriously, you don't have to come all the time.”

 

“Nah, it is all good. I like to watch you improve and it also reminds me a little of the good old times, it's unfortunate I cannot play anymore.” Jackson's face grew sad. Mark loved to play basketball.

 

         


 

 

They had met during a game in middle school, where they were on rivaling teams. At some point during heated body contact (now Jackson wiggled his eyebrows, whenever he told the story), but then it was intense ending with Jackson crashing his elbow into Mark's face full speed. All spirits be thanked that he didn't actually break his nose. Jackson was mortified not only had he hurt someone, but also it could be counted as a personal foul, whereon it was absolutely legitimate to disqualify him.

 

To his horror as soon as he turned around to see what his body collided with, blood sprang out of the other boy's nose and his face was scrunched up in hurt. The referee blew into the whistle announcing the foul and a break. The slim boy was sent to the first aid ward, while the referee decided that the foul wasn't on purpose giving Jackson a warning to watch it. The game continued and some moments later the boy from before was switched back in. After Jackson observed his face for a few seconds the hustle of the game caught him once again.

 

As the game had finished the players shook their hands for a fair game. When Jackson reached Mark he had to swallow twice, before locking eyes with the other quickly spitting out his apology, still feeling bad for almost breaking his nose. But the boy's eyes just wrinkled as he laughed wholeheartedly about the whole incidence. It was then and there that Jackson knew, he needed this laugh in his life. So he asked Mark, as the boy introduced himself if he could buy him ice cream some time to make up for the almost broken nose. The boy nodded excitedly.

 

They quickly bonded. Mark had moved to South Korea only three years ago and a slight American accent was always present, but Jackson found it rather cute. Jackson had moved in his early childhood and spoke Korean without any accent, but he could understand the struggle of having to learn the language since he was eight when he came. He visibly remembered being the new kid and having to learn the hard pronunciation so different from both his native languages.

 

They graduated from middle school and begged their parents to attend the same high school, but unfortunately Mark still had to take Korean classes on the side and the school Jackson's parents wanted Jackson to go to didn't provide that. So they had to wait another three years until College. Mark continued to play basketball at his school, while Jackson played for the team of his own. At some point they developed the habit of watching as many games as they could, if time allowed it. So, when the accident happened Jackson was looking right at Mark, as another body slammed into him mid jump and the older fell onto his leg with full force. Nausea crept up Jackson's body at the hurtful scream, which left Mark's mouth.

 

Jackson waited in the hospital as the doctor treated Mark's leg. After three hours his parents informed the younger, that Mark was on pain medication and deeply sleeping now. First thing in the morning an operation was scheduled and Jackson just blanked at the thought.

 

Rehabilitation was hard, even walking was difficult on some days. But Jackson went with Mark through it all and eventually the other got better. His basketball days were over though.

 

         


 

“How is your leg these days?” The blonde man asked as he licked off the remains of tea from the spoon. “It's really great, I only notice it after especially exhausting days now. So I am all good, don't worry yeah?” Mark smiled at him. “And before you start to worry again, no it doesn't make me sad to see the court, I still love the sport to my heart contents.” The younger nodded and drank another sip. They talked a little more about the upcoming game, while they finished their sandwiches and the cake, until it was time to get to his lesson.

 

They walked out of the café and Jackson attached himself to Mark, like a starved koala and the older let him. Just before the parking spots Jackson let go of the other and waved at him, before he made a ran to his classroom wanting to be on time. Professor Lee wouldn't let him live it down if he came late. _Again._

 

         


 

A little sweaty he plopped down next to Jinyoung, in the second row. Curiously Jackson turned his head around to observe the rest of the classroom, only to find out that a lot of seats in the back were still unoccupied. “Why are we sitting in the front again?” Jinyoung didn't even look at him when he answered. “So you can pay attention. You're welcome.” Jackson just wanted to punch him then and there.

 

After the lesson was over Jackson was a lot more weary, yawning constantly. Maybe he should skip the last seminar and head home for a short nap since he still had to work that evening. As he mentioned it to Jinyoung the other hit the back of his head. He guessed that meant no.

 

“So excited for your game on Saturday?” Jinyoung asked. They were walking to the room of the last class of the day. Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “Excited wouldn't be the word I'd choose. Rather nervous. It will be a big game as it is against the leading team. Anyway we're heading out to get some drinks after the game, you should come as well.” Jinyoung eyed him for a moment. “Will your roommate also be there?” His eyebrows rose up.

 

“Jaebum? I have not talked to him, but I assume he will come as well since he is captain and all. Why?” Jinyoung waved him off. “Then nah, I don't wanna come, I'll come to the game though to support my best friend.” Jackson clutched his heart and started to wail. “This love Jinyoungie, can I give you a hug?” Jackson already opened his arms to engulf the other, when Jinyoung bend down slipping through his arms and punched Jackson's shoulder. “Don't be gross. You suck by the way.” And off he went, Jinyoung's nice words came in portions, he had to appreciate them when they appeared.

 

“Ah, before I forget it overwhelmed by all your love.” A middle finger was pointed his way. “Is this about your crush on Jaebum?” This turned Jinyoung's cheeks all red, before he started to speed walk the last few meters to the classroom. “Hey, does that mean yes?” “No.”

 

“Come on we tell us everything.” Jackson exclaimed, when he caught up to Jinyoung again. “Oh yeah?” The other turned his way. “How about your feelings for Mark?” Jackson was shell shocked. What did that mean. “He is my best friend?” Jackson tried to answer Jinyoung's question. “See, you're so delusional, I don't need your advice for my love life!”

 

He had to investigate this a little more later on, but Professor Kang entered the class together with them.

 

         


 

Jackson's shift just didn't want to end. Whenever he glanced at the time and the little monitor of the pad, where he put the order in, it only was a few minutes later than the last time he checked. He couldn't wait to get home and take a hot, steaming shower to get rid of the smell of grease coursing through the chicken-shop. At least he didn't have to wear the headset today. It was Sooyeon's turn and he didn't envy her one bit. Getting the orders from the drive through was definitely the worst, sometimes people didn't talk clearly, which ended in them ordering something completely different. Angry costumers led to an angry manager and angry manager led to a screaming one. And nobody would want Minjoon scream at one.

 

Sooyeon gave him a weak smile, at which Jackson pressed his thumb into his fist and raised it as a sign of _fighting_. “Ah, Wang I have to ask you something.” Sooyeon pulled her headset off on the one side of her head. “Can you take my night shift tomorrow? Please, please, I will do your shift whenever.” She clapped her hands together in front of her chest, pulling out her puppy eyes. Even though he invented that move, he was still weak for it. “Fine, fine, not that I have a huge game on Saturday, but whatever.” He wanted to sound a little bothered at least, but he couldn't hide his grin. “You're the best Wang, seriously. Call me whenever you need a last minute fill in at your shift. I promise.”

 

“It's fine, it's fine. I will find out through your insta story the next time you're super busy and let you fill in then. You promised all right?” Jackson cackled at that. “I won't put anything in my story then for the next weeks,” Sooyeon stretched out her tongue. “You're a a social media victim, I want to see you try that. No more posting of whatever and whenever you're eating right now, are you really sure you can do that.” For a moment it seemed like Sooyeon truly contemplated, before she shook her head. “Whatever, it's not like you're not addicted to your instagram account just as much.”

 

“Excuse me, I only have seventeen pictures and don't show everywhere I go and what I do, I value privacy.” He crossed his arms in front of his body. “Wang, you have a profile picture of your body, where is that private?” “It is a good body, it needs to be acknowledged.” “Of course, whatever you say.” He just wanted to ask what that meant, when Sooyeon lifted her finger and welcomed the next costumer on the drive through.

His eyes flew back to the time. Only two more hours.

 

 

 **Jackson [00:28 a.m.]:** Dude, I do have a good body, don't I?

 

 **Mark [00:28 a.m.]:** It is half past twelve.

 

 **Jackson [00:29 a.m.]:** What kind of answer is that? Is that a yes or no?

 

 **Mark [00:29 a.m.]:** It is half past twelve!

 

Jackson wanted to write once again, when his thoughts circled back to Jinyoung's words from before. Feelings for Mark. Of course he had deep running feelings, he was his best friend, his soulmate. But all was platonic, right? And there was nothing wrong with wanting Mark to appreciate his body. Anybody else would do as well, right? Right? For a while his thumbs hovered over the text window on kakao talk. Then he switched his phone to flight mode and decided to go to bed, before he thought about it more deeply, driving himself crazy.

 

( **Mark [00:35 a.m.]:** It's a good body.)

 

 

         


 

School was done for the day, practice went well. He was back on track, anticipating the game tomorrow and on Sunday he could just lie around and do nothing, play some _Mario Party_ on Mark's new switch, order some food from the Chinese place. That would be it.

 

The spray of the shower next to him went on and a groan told Jackson without looking that it was Jaebum. “Just to warn you. I won't be coming home tonight, I have night shift.” Jaebum just hummed in return. “By the way, are you coming tomorrow night? After the game we're going to go out for drinks.” Jaebum took a moment to answer. “Jiyeon already told me, so yeah of course. Celebrating if we win, mood drinking if we lose. Mark will come as well?” Phrased more as statement than a question, probably knowing the answer already. Jackson confirmed it, before he looked at Jaebum from the corner of his eyes.

 

“I tried to invite a friend of mine as well, maybe you know him. He is Mark's roommate, Jinyoung.” Jaebum's eyes flew open and his body went as rigid as a board. Interesting, how did he not notice that there was something between those two before. He always thought Jinyoung just had a fleeting crush on Jaebum, but it seemed there was more to the story.

 

“And what did he say?” Jaebum looked directly at him now, trying to sound nonchalant. “Oh, he was not sure if he could make it, we'll see.” He couldn't possibly tell Jaebum the whole truth.

 

After the shower, his phone lit up indicating a new message. His kakao talk app had several new numbers on its right upper corner.

 

 **Mark [06:17 p.m.]:** Wanna hang out tonight?

 

 **Jackson [06:30 p.m.]:** Would love to, but have night shift. :((( Don't you have lesson?

 

 **Mark** **[06:32 p.m.]** : Rather would have watched your practice, I'm bored. I think Professor Kim almost fell asleep while reciting his own presentation. I don't think I can live through another forty-five minutes.

 

Jackson snorted at Mark's words. He quickly typed back a _pay attention, you can do it_ , before he got on his way to make a quick stop at home and then head off to work.

 

         


 

“Welcome to chicken king, what would you like to order?” When Jackson saw the shift plan, he wanted to kick Sooyeon's ass half around the world. Little did he know, that she had to serve the drive through again. So he temporary blacked out, when Minjoon handed him the headset. She would pay him back. The only good thing about night shifts was the 25% raise of his income for the night work anway. “Menu A and B, okay and with which drinks and sauces?” Giggling of a few girls was heard in the background. “Sorry, can you repeat it again?” Jackson really hated the stupid headset. He put in the order at the cash register and sent it to the kitchen. “Please drive forward to the next window.”

 

The order was ready in a few minutes and he handed it over to the girls, wishing them a good night. It was three a.m., one more hour and he could go home. Working Friday and Saturday nights was the worst, since a lot of drunk people came in. Luckily this night it was pretty tame, nobody made a mess or caused any additional trouble.

 

The clock was ticking until he was released and could go home. Twenty more minutes until his shift was over. The dial tone in his headset went off, and he answered with the standardized greeting. “Hello, I would like to order nine Chicken Wangs.” A huge, toothy smile spread on his face. “It wasn't funny the first time you did that joke and it sure as hell isn't funny now.” Jackson couldn't suppress his laugh any longer and Mark just joined in. “When are you done?” Jackson looked around if anybody caught onto his personal _call_ , especially Minjoon. But nobody seemed to be interested in his existence. Everybody just wanted to go home.

 

“Fifteen minutes left of the shift and if we start to clean up now, I can go in half an hour,” he answered.

 

“Okay, I'll take you home after.” Jackson looked at his screen flabbergasted. “You don't have to wait. You didn't even have to come in the first place.” But through the front window Jackson saw Mark already drove around and parked his car. Soon they did a quick clean up and without Minjoon looking Jackson put together some food, they didn't sell and would just end up throwing away. Twenty minutes past four he said goodbye to his colleagues and made his way over to the car. The blonde dropped the paper bag on Mark's lap, who greedily pulled out the first burger.

 

“Now I know you didn't come for me, but just to get free food.” Mark swallowed the piece of his burger. “Let's say I come for you, but the free food is very much appreciated.” A grin slipped on his face. “Don't you want to eat something as well?” He held out his burger for Jackson to take a bite. The blonde just shook his head. “If you work there long enough, you never want to eat at any junk food store again.”

 

Mark just shrugged his shoulders and started the motor. The ride home was quiet and comforting. Jackson leaned his head against the cool window. It wasn't as good as lying on Mark, but he had to deal with that now. After a short while the low buzzing of the car, made him slip into a light sleep only waking up, when the car parked outside the campus. “Thanks Mark, you wanna crash at mine?” Mark nodded and turned the car off.

 

Jackson gave Mark one of his own shirts, since he had stayed over so many times, he couldn't even count them anymore. “Hey, I was actually looking for that, I didn't know I left it at your place.” Mark slipped of his sweater and Jackson just wanted to say something, when he saw Mark's body through the mirror. He had seen Mark naked so often he had lost count and objectively he knew Mark was one attractive guy, but Jackson's mind had put him off limits years ago. Stupid Jinyoung with his stupid mouth and stupid words. He shook his head. Sleeping would probably help best now, he was just tired. That must be the case.

 

Mark was already crawling under the blanket, when Jackson kicked his legs. “Go brush your teeth you sloth.” Mark whined, but complied. “Dope insult by the way,” Mark giggled before he left for the bathroom. Why did his heart speed up at that sound? Didn't he read sleep deprivation could lead to tachycardia. That must be it, he thought, before he followed Mark to brush his own teeth.

 

         


 

 

The alarm went off at ten in the morning. They had slept barely five hours. Jackson wanted to curl against the warmth next to him and never get up, but Mark already moved to sit up. The blonde clutched his arms around Mark's hips from preventing him to leave. “My personal heater don't leave me.” Mark patted his hair, before he smacked his back and told him to get up. “Now, you baby.” Jackson gasped. “Only because he is older and one centimeter taller than I am, he thinks he is so cool, right?” He mumbled, while he got up. “I heard that.” A voice shouted from the kitchen, making Jackson grin.

 

After a quick shower and his morning routine, Jackson joined Mark and Jaebum in the kitchen, who animatedly talked about the upcoming game in a few hours. “I'm sad you didn't bring me some chicken burgers Jackson,” Jaebum whined. “First of all, you cry all the time that you want to lose weight, second of all Mark ate them all. Complain to him.” He draped himself over Mark's shoulders too lazy to stand alone. “Who is the sloth now, Jacks hmm?” Mark asked with a teasing tone in his voice, but Jackson just ignored him. “Please don't be all this cute and couply in the early morning. Some people want to eat in piece,” Jaebum groaned.

 

As if he was hit by an electric current Jackson let go of Mark and went to look for some eggs. “Do you want an omelet as well?” He asked Mark, without looking at him. “Sure.” The older two fell back into their talk from before Jackson arrived, while he quietly prepared the omelets.

 

When they were stuffed with food and ready for the day, they made their way over to the basketball court. Their coach would go through all their plays once again and then they had to warm up. Jackson was just happy that today's game was hosted by their university and he didn't have to go through the struggle to drive around half of Seoul.

 

Mark hugged them both once again, before he said that he would go pick up his roommate for the game, which Jaebum tried to shrug off, but Jackson could see right through his cool demeanor.

“Don't worry Jackson, you can do it. I believe in you.” Mark said to him, before he patted his hair again.

 

“Thanks Mark, and stop patting my head what am I a dog?” Mark laughed and patted him once more. “Who came up with the name Wang puppy again? Don't worry next time I will pat your forehead.” Jackson tipped his head to the side. “Why?” But Mark only waved as he took off and Jaebum and Jackson made their way to the changing room. “It's so disgusting to watch your blunt flirting.” Jackson looked at him shocked. “What flirting?” Which earned him just a confused look. “Who fools whom in this case?”

 

         


 

 

The air was heated and the crowd was wild. A whistle was heard and the coach from the opposing team called a timeout. The scoreboard showed 80:85 for the guests. Jackson was sweating liters as he dropped on the bench and pulled the towel over his head. “Listen guys,” the coach went on to give a lecture about their flaws, but also pointed out the good plays.

 

A whistle sounded again, telling the timeout was over. Jackson returned to his stand and the hustle of the game started again. They were still five points down and it were the last few minutes running, when one of the team rival team pulled on the shirt of Dohyun and the referee called a personal foul, giving him the opportunity for a free throw. Dohyung walked up to the designated line and threw hitting the net and the loud sound of the scoreboard rang through the court, displaying a point more for them.

 

Jackson cheered shortly, before it continued.

 

The last minute was ticking and the score was now 84:86. Jaebum drove the ball to the basket and shot, unfortunately the ball bounced off the rim, giving the opposing team to get their hands on the it. A sad murmur went through the crowd. A play was made towards their basket, which Jackson successfully blocked, from which he distantly heard a _go Jacks_ , making him smile, before his head was back in the game.

 

Jaebum got the hands back onto the ball and passed it in bounds to Hyunjoon who drove the ball down the court. Once they passed the half-court line Hyunjoon gave the ball back to Jaebum who saw the time running out and just took his shot at the three point line just as the timer made it's powerful buzz. The ball soared through air and bumped against the backboard. It bounced and hit the rim of the basket. Shortly it seemed like it would fall over, before it magnificently fell through the loop, and then on the ground. 87:86. They had won. Jackson screamed and went straight to run into Jaebum's arms. He couldn't believe it.

 

Jaebum lifted him up and spun him around, before everybody else from their team came and lifted Jaebum up. Jackson was so happy he could have cried. Their team had just defeated the most promised team of the season. And even if they lost the next game or the game after, this amazing win was theirs and nobody could take it from them. They gathered once more to shake hands with the other team. It was a good game and it could have also ended total differently.

 

After that Jaebum was carried to the locker room, while Jackson stayed back and looked for Mark's face, but he couldn't filter out his face from where he sat before. He just wanted to turn around and go take a shower himself, when two pairs of arms encircled him, screams filling his ears from two sides. Jinyoung and Mark had made their way down to congratulate him. Jackson hugged them back laughing freely. This euphoria he felt right now, this high was worth all the early practice hours and long gym sessions.

 

“I'm so proud Jacks, you played so well. I think this was your best game,” Mark spoke lowly into his ear, making the other shiver a little, not that anybody noticed. “Thank you, thank you. But I get you all wet and stinky if you don't let go of me soon.” Jinyoung immediately dropped his arms and sniffed at himself, scrunching up his nose. “You're right, take a shower. You smell.”

 

Jackson just grinned before he attached himself once more to Mark, who pressed back just as hard, before they released each other, but not without smiling happily at each other. “Didn't I tell you could do it?” Jackson nodded. “You were right. Thank you so much for your support.” Jackson grabbed Mark's hand and for a short while everything was quiet, before Jinyoung coughed next to them, at which Jackson and Mark let go, looking elsewhere. “Mark, can you make sure Jinyoung is coming tonight? It's essential.” Mark sent him a questioning look, but all Jackson did was smile and wave before he ran to the locker room.

 

         


 

 

Jiyeon came in screaming. “I am so proud of you. I can't believe we just won.” Jackson screeched, he was butt naked. Quickly he pulled the towel in front of him. “Jiyeon get out, it's a men's locker room.” But the female just raised her eyebrow. “I think I have seen your ugly asses more often than I could ever forget. And I wish could, believe me. I am your manager, so don't annoy me right now Wang. Everybody gathering in thirty minutes, we'll drive to Itaewon and go for some drinks there. Get ready everyone.” With those words the female left the room and all hurried to get under the shower.

 

Half an hour later, most of them gathered to head towards Itaewon, some friends or partners joining in.

 

To Jackson's delight he could spot Jinyoung's face, which looked mildly pissed as he spotted Mark holding him in place. He didn't mean it that literal, but whatever worked. He walked over to them and threw his arms around both of their shoulder's. Mark leaned in and whispered. “I could only bribe him to stay, in telling him that you'd pay for the evening.” The older shrugged his shoulders, but the blonde only nodded as an answer. “That's fine.”

 

         


 

 

They went to a bar, which still served food at the same time, since the team was starving. Jackson ordered himself some chicken wings, which earned him a giggle from Mark. “Still not funny.” To which the other just said a delighted _of course_. The soju flew in liters, as one bottle after another was emptied. Little by little all of them got more drunk and to Jackson's amusement he saw Jaebum sending daggers to their teammate Yugyeom, a cute shy guy from second year, who was having a deep conversation with Jinyoung. A hand crept on his thigh, squeezing it lightly. “Isn't it funny to watch Jaebum and Jinyoung?” Mark asked in a low tone, looking around if anybody heard him. Jackson hummed in response and bite another piece off his chicken wing.

 

Just as Jackson wanted to make another comment to the struggling Jaebum, Jiyeon who sat in front of him cried out. “Wang, tell them I have pretty lips. Junwoo said they are mediocre at best. Junwoo, do you kiss your mother with that mouth, while you're spitting nonsense like that?” She asked before she turned her head back to look expectantly at Jackson. “What should I answer now, should I lie?” Jiyeon's mouth dropped while she leaned over the table to smack him. Jackson and Mark started chuckling hard at that.

 

“Of course, you're playing for the other team, you have no objective view on this.” Jackson inflated his cheeks. “Excuse me, just because I am gay I can appreciate a nice pair of lips. Minji for example over there has really pretty lips.” Minji sent him a flying kiss he captured and shoved to his heart. “Okay and who has prettier lips than Minji?” Jiyeon asked, really invested in that topic now. In the meantime Jackson took another shot with Mark. “Jinyoung,” Jaebum answered without thinking, which let Jinyoung's shot up. “Objectively speaking,” Jaebum tried to correct his crude words.

Jiyeon eyed Jinyoung for a while, then she looked at Jackson. “So Jinyoung has lips men fantasize about.” Jackson looked at Jinyoung. “Like Jaebum said objectively Jinyoung has really nice lips.” Hyunjoon next to him was already holding his belly from all the laughing because of the topic. “But?” Jiyeon asked. “Well, they are a little to thick for me. Sorry, dude.” Jinyoung stretched out his tongue, but he could see a hint of amusement running around the corner of Jinyoung's mouth. Another shot was poured and chucked.

 

“Then if it's not Jinyoung, whose lips do you fantasize about?” Jackson's mind was hazy at this point and before he could think what he could say, he looked at the person next to him and told the one and only true answer. “Mark's.”

 

Everything went quiet. The body next to him froze, the hand on his thigh was no longer caressing it in a relaxed way, but it became rigid. Only when he saw everyone's open mouth did he notice what he just said. But just as he wanted to clear himself up, Jiyeon took the word and helped him out. “Well, that's an easy answer. Everything about Mark is so pretty. He'd probably make a better female than me.” And when she started to laugh everybody relaxed and joined in. Jackson had to pour himself another shot to brush away the smirk he could see on Jinyoung's face.

 

 

 

The evening continued into the early morning hours, until everybody parted for their way home. Forgotten were the words shared hours before and Jackson crashed at Mark's place since it was closer to the bar and he was still pretty tipsy.

 

Quietly they took their turns in the bathroom and got themselves ready for the night. Mark picked up a water bottle from the kitchen and made sure Jackson drank at least half before he went to the bathroom.

 

When he returned Mark was already closing the blinds and Jackson took of his shirt and switched to a lighter tank top, as he felt a presence behind him. “So you think I have pretty lips?” Mark smirked and turned Jackson around. The blonde searched if there was anyway to escape this dangerous territory, but as Mark licked over his upper lip he was trapped. “Yeah,” he swallowed hard to get his feelings in control. Mark took a step closer. “So have you ever thought about kissing me?” Jackson looked everywhere else, but at the older. He shrugged his shoulders. “Can you answer me?” Mark was drunk, he was drunk, this would end badly. And even though he knew, he locked his eyes with Mark's and nodded, only a moment before he heard a whispered _me, too_ and slowly a pair of lips pressed against his own.

 

Jackson couldn't think, couldn't breath, his body was fixed. Only when the older's teeth grazed over his lower lip, did his body come back to life and he pulled Mark close by the hips. His right hand grabbed Mark's neck, leaving no space to escape _him_ this time. Their lips locked lazily for the first few moments, before Jackson spun Mark around and pressed him against the wall with his body. Mark moaned into his mouth and their lips grew hungry. A tongue pressed into Jackson's mouth letting him groan in return. It swirled around his own, inviting it to play.

 

The blonde man ran his hand up into Mark's hair, carefully tugging him even closer that he could feel any vibration running through Mark's body. After a while making out with each other, Jackson slowed down the tempo and pecked Mark's lips once then twice, thrice, earning a sweet giggle in return. He pulled Mark to the bed and placed himself on top of him. Arms circled around his waist, and pushed up his shirt a little, before they slipped under it and roamed over Jackson's broad back.

 

Meanwhile Jackson's tongue traced the shell of Mark's ear. He couldn't stop himself to nibble a bit at his earlobe, which drew a long sigh out of Mark. And just as Mark wanted to lift his shirt of Jackson's body, he stopped his motion. “We're drunk,” he said a little lull still present in his words. “I want to do that when we're sober.” And even though partly he wanted to punch himself for letting this opportunity slide, he meant every word. He wanted Mark, but fully, when all his senses could take the older in. Jackson didn't want to rush it hazily drunk, but rather enjoy it with open eyes and sober, just like Mark deserved.

 

Mark nodded and pecked his lips once more, before he pulled Jackson next to him placed his head on the younger's chest. A kiss was pressed next to Jackson's heart,leaving a warm feeling before sleep overwhelmed him.

 

         


 

 

Disoriented Jackson looked around as he woke up, the heavy scent of home filled his nostrils and he wanted to slip back into sleep, when bits and pieces of the last evening came back to him. Horrified he looked at the body curled next to him. He had messed up everything, he had kissed Mark. Did he just destroy it all? What was he supposed to do now?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always more than welcome! <3  
> Feel free to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/FreeSpiritWH) or [tumblr](https://myfreespiritsworld.tumblr.com/) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson wanted to feel intensely overjoyed, screaming out the giddy feeling he felt last night into the world as he laid next to Mark. But now he just felt void, stripped from the emotions swirling through his half drunken body just a few hours before. Everything had been right. There was no better person than Mark, nobody understood him better, nobody knew him better.

 

And it was the other way round, Jackson felt proud to think that there was no one who was more familiar with Mark than Jackson. But exactly this scared Jackson now. They had been drunk, without any doubt. And it wasn't a secret to him, that Mark was especially more touchy when intoxicated, but would he blur the lines? Would he risk a twist in their friendship, a taint just for the sake of a nice make out session? He couldn't believe that. And what about himself? His own feelings?

 

Jackson sighed. Uncertainty was nagging at the insides of his mind. And in all honesty he was so scared, there was no way he could lose Mark just like that. The older turned a little and Jackson froze. His fight or flight system screamed and all he could see were the signs in his head, telling him to get the hell out of this situation. There was no turning back time, so all he could do was face everything head on. But he wasn't ready, not yet. Ready to confront Mark, ready to see the reality of a broken friendship, a pitiful Mark apologizing for the kiss or ready to come to terms with his own feelings.

 

The uncertainty coursing through him made Jackson come to the decision, that he needed a little time to think and sort all of it out. Just a few moments to himself, so he needed to leave. He tried to get out of the bed as carefully as he could, intent on not waking up the sleeping figure of Mark, who was still cutely asleep next to him. Jackson lifted the blanket and tucked Mark back in.

 

Quietly he put on his clothes, checked for his wallet and phone and then looked for a paper on Mark's desk, only to stop himself. He had slipped out of Mark's bed multiple times before without leaving any message. The older just knew he had to go to practice, work, university or the gym, whatever. With swift motions he opened the door and left the room. Jackson would just send him a kakao talk message as soon as he got out of the apartment.

 

“Leaving without breakfast?” A voice called from the kitchen. Jackson turned to see a sleepy Jinyoung digging into a bowl of rice. The glasses on the bridge of his nose were hanging dangerously low about to fall into the bowl. “Shouldn't you go back to bed?” Jackson asked a little amused at the display. “Shouldn't you?” Apparently Jinyoung's mind wasn't as tired as he made it out to be. Jackson's face fell and a brow rose on the younger's face. “What do you mean?” Jackson didn't want to confirm any kind of suspicion Jinyoung had. “Let's say I heard a significant thump, followed by a moan yesterday night. Care to explain.”

 

“A guy can bump his head, can't he?” Jackson brushed off the direction in which the topic was stirring. “I'm sure you hit your mouth as well, that's why it is so red. And the hickey on your neck looks pretty suspicious,” the younger put down his spoon and fully turned his attention on Jackson. And like a chased animal, he ran into the trap. His hand came up instinctively, fingers touching his neck in fear of any prove on his body, only to realized that Mark never got the chance to kiss him there and Jinyoung's talk was nothing but bullshit. A smirk was plastered on Jinyoung's face now. “I knew it,” he exclaimed.

 

Jackson had to calm him down immediately, otherwise Mark would wake up, too. “Nothing happened. I don't know what you mean.” Jinyoung's face was decorated with a frown now. “Dude, you have always been a bad liar.” Jackson just shrugged his shoulders, walked over to steal a spoon of rice from the other, before he went to the wardrobe and to pick up his jacket. “You will regret this,” Jinyoung said as Jackson put on his shoes.

 

He paused for a second, to fix his gaze on Jinyoung. “I'm aware,” he said, but all Jinyoung did was wave him away and Jackson took it as his cue to finally leave.

 

As soon as he had walked to the station, he pulled out his phone and opened the text window of Mark on his application.

 

**Jackson [09:37 a.m.]:** Morning routine called, I'm headed to the gym. Didn't wanna disrupt your beauty sleep. You seemed like you needed it.

 

He put a whole row of emojis behind the message, to let it seem more natural. Jackson read through the little text once more, just to make sure he sounded as normal as he could. After that he turned off his phone and went into the newly arrived train, heading home.

 

~~  
~~

 

Jackson was halfway through his routine for the day, when he heard the familiar kakao talk tone through his headphones. And for the first time in his life he was afraid it was Mark. A look on the big clock on the wall of the gym showed him it was half past eleven. Time always flew when he was focused on his training. That was why he loved practice and his gym sessions, there was just no better way to turn off his head than this.

 

He completed his set and contemplated about looking at his phone or not, but he chose to postpone it until later. Time, he needed more time to think and decide what to make out of this situation. Of course he knew the best was just straight talk to Mark, but the gnawing feeling sitting in his chest weighting him down whenever he thought about the outcomes. He shook his head. Right now that wasn't a possibility.

 

The last thirty minutes of his training were always spent on the treadmill. So, when he stepped off it, Jackson finally opened his messenger app and saw that it wasn't Mark, but Minjoon asking him if he could work the afternoon shift. He could kiss Minjoon's feet right now, except he wouldn't. But figuratively speaking. Without any hesitance he confirmed.

 

Jackson was just grateful for whatever distraction he could get.

 

~~  
~~

 

Before he could take the subway to his workplace, Jackson first had to pick up his uniform from his dorm room. When he entered a disheveled Jaebum was lying on the floor of the kitchen. “Dude, you okay? What are you doing down there?” Jaebum lifted his head of the ground and looked in the direction of Jackson. “I have a better perspective from here, all comes into place. I think I fucked up,” he critically said. Jackson really needed to get his uniform on, so he went into his room and went back to the kitchen to change and keep up the chat.

 

“What do you mean?” Jaebum rolled onto his belly and bedded his head on his forearms. “Everything.” A forced breath left Jackson's mouth. “Okay, listen I have to get to work. I know I usually peal off your onion layers one by one, but right now I have no time. Either be a good boy and get to the point or we do this later, your choice.” Jaebum pushed himself off the floor and crocked his eyebrows. “Why are you even here? I thought I wouldn't see you until practice tomorrow. Wouldn't you hang out at Mark's place normally?” The last button of Jackson's bottom up shirt was put in place.

 

“So an onion will be an onion.” Jaebum rolled his eyes at that. “Let's just talk about it later, when I have the time.” Jackson was on his way out, when Jaebum appeared at his right. “I'll drive you.” Jaebum took the keys from the hanger. “Damn, you must have fucked up pretty hard.” Normally Jaebum only used the car to go back home to his parents and cats. He was a little stingy about the gas price and never used it personally except it was an emergency.

 

The walk to the open parking place was short and Jackson immediately plopped down on the front seat, moving it a little to the back to fit in. “I don't think your legs need that much space,” Jaebum chimed in from the side. Jackson sent a glare his way. “Be grateful, that you look like a truck ran you over otherwise I would kick your ass right now for insulting my honey thighs.”

 

Jaebum started the car and pulled onto the road. They drove a little in utter silence, engrossed in their own thoughts, until Jaebum cleared his throat to get Jackson's attention.

 

“I think I made a mistake.” Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, we have already established you are in a depressed state over anything you have done. Get to it now, Jaebum. We have only ten minutes left and -”

 

“Jinyoung and I had a thing.”

 

Jackson jaw dropped. “What?”, he screeched. “What thing? A thing for uninteresting books and hikes on a Sunday morning? Or a thing thing, you know the kissy feely thing.” Jaebum looked like he either wanted to throw Jackson out of the window or himself. “The latter one. We had like a casual thing going for a while until a few weeks ago, but he wanted more and I just didn't feel like I could do a relationship right now. So I broke it off.” Jaebum took another inhale, shortly looking at Jackson from the corner of his eyes then focusing back on the street.

 

“Oh man and I thought Jinyoung had a crush on you and that was why he blushed every time we all got together. But all he did was remember all the indecency you two were doing. I won't get to the point where I'm super hurt none of you told me or how you accomplished not to get caught, but I definitely will get to that later. For now though, continue.” Jackson gave him a wave to go on.

 

“I don't give you an earful that Mark and you never came out to us as a couple as well,” he said with a little pout on his mouth. “It is because we aren't one.” Unknown to Jaebum, Jackson had a hard time to control his speeding heartbeat, as the touches of last night returned to his mind as soon as Mark was mentioned. “Sure you aren't.” Jackson made a noise, which told Jaebum to directly drop the topic and move on with his story, before he would get on Jackson's bad side.

 

“I just realized shortly afterwards, that it was a mistake and that I really like him. I was just scared of the feelings I had.” Jackson wanted to bang his head against the window of the car. “Why are you telling me this and not him? He clearly wanted a relationship with you.” Normally Jackson loved to help out his friends, but his own situation was just too much for him as it was and this now, with the two most stubborn people he knew. There was no way they could figure it out on their own. But they had to come later, he needed to deal with his own stuff first.

 

“He would sprint away whenever I as much as approached him, he also blocked me on every social media platform.” Of course Jinyoung's petty ass would do that. “And why didn't you go to Mark and his apartment and spoke to him about it there?” Jaebum bit his lower lip. “I tried once, but he said if I wouldn't leave he would call the police. He did eventually open the door, but when I said I want to have him in a serious relationship, with feelings and all, he didn't believe me and told me to walk. So I did.” Jackson found it a little funny how dramatic Jinyoung was, but mostly he found it exhausting and sad.

 

“Man, you must have hurt his feelings a lot. That won't be easy. That man is ninety percent pride and ten percent butt.” A smirk went up on Jaebum's face and this time he got a hit to his shoulder, since they were standing in front of a red traffic light.

 

“Gross, just gross. But it explains why you wouldn't stop glaring at Yugyeom yesterday. The poor kid probably thinks the captain hates him now.” The scowl from the night before returned, before Jaebum's face softened. “I think I have to be extra nice to him.” Jackson nodded. “I totally agree,” he said as the car pulled up at his workplace. There were still ten minutes left before his shift started, but Jackson liked to be at work on time, so it was good.

 

“Thanks for driving. Right now I don't know how you can make it up, but I'm sure we will come up with a solution. Just do me a favor,” Jaebum's ears perked up. “Please no more lying on the kitchen ground. It is weird and all kinds of disgusting even though our floor is probably cleaner than my work place with you neat freak. But please don't do it, it freaks me out.” Jaebum just lifted his middle finger making Jackson laugh before he closed the door.

 

~~  
~~

 

Jackson turned his phone off again, before he placed his bag on the shelf in the staff room. There was already the red bag of Sooyeon sitting snugly on top, indicating that he at least had a friend here today. Once more he checked his outfit in the mirror on the wall, before he walked through the kitchen to the front.

 

“Hi Wang,” Sooyeon greeted him cheerfully. “What are you doing here on a Sunday?” Jackson typed in his username and password to take over the cash register from the person who worked before him. “Minjoon called and his words were my command.” He gave a simple answer, at which Sooyeon rolled her eyes. Normally Jackson tried to avoid Sundays the most as it was the only day of the week he neither had practice nor a game to attend to. So he spent them mostly with Mark doing nothing or whatever came to their mind.

 

Even though Sooyeon wanted to add something, her plans were disrupted by costumers approaching the cash register to order.

 

They worked side by side for a while; the early afternoon being full of families coming in after or before their other activities. Jackson liked when the work packed up, since the time flew by quicker and he felt really productive. No time to think about Mark or their kiss from the night before.

 

After the rush calmed down again, Jackson made his way around the counter and towards the tables to clean them from the last costumers. He sighed as he saw that people spilled stuff on the floor and didn't call for him and now it had almost dried already. The blonde man made his way to the storage room to get the mop. As he soaked the tip of the mop in the with cleaner prepared water, his mind flew back to the night before.

 

Jackson still felt the tingle of Mark's kiss against his heart. It was so devastatingly endearing that he just wanted to squish Mark into his arms and never let him go. He knew he was a coward for leaving the situation hanging like this. This was absolutely against his character. Jackson had a blunt and direct personality always stating what came to his mind, not caring intensely how his words would affect the ones around him. It had brought Jackson into two or three precarious situation, but after people found out everything he stated was meant with the best interest and a genuine mind, the tension resolved on its own.

 

So, not taking matters into his own hands, but rather letting time slip to procrastinate, it was untypical. But he needed this, a step back to view the big picture and to see what was at risk.

 

“Wang, the floor won't be any cleaner than this,” Sooyeon called from the counter. Jackson snapped out of his train of thoughts and returned the utensils to the storage room, after he cleaned them up. “I just wanted to be thorough,” he said as he walked back to the counter. “So whose dog pissed in your shoes this morning?” Sooyeon turned to him, since no costumer was in sight at the moment, all were munching their meals.

 

Jackson shrugged his shoulders and hoped that this act was enough to get her snoopy nose out of his business, but like always Sooyeon either wouldn't take the hint or would just straight ignore it. She quirked up her left eyebrow and then looked around if anyone was following their conversation. “Do you want to talk about it?” Sooyeon must have noticed that the topic was serious and not as easily approachable as she probably made it out the first time she asked.

 

“Hmm, have you ever made out drunk with a close friend and asked yourself if that was the right call to make?” He just rushed out. If he would talk about this with Jaebum or discuss it any further with Jinyoung all he would get was judgment, but Sooyeon didn't care. When she took in the question, Sooyeon started to laugh. “Once? Honey, I wish it was just once,” she tapped her finger against her chin, as she thought about a proper response. “Ah,” her eyes lit up, “remember the last guy I dated?” Jackson nodded, the last few months of their relationship they were on and off for so often, he stopped counting at one point.

 

“We were good friends before making out at a random party. But I don't regret it, we had a really good time, minus the last few weeks,” she gazed into the distance. “Is this about the cute hottie that sometimes comes around?” And without his intention to answer, his cheeks blossomed in a hot, red color making every deny unbelievable. She hit his arm playfully.

 

“Damn Wang, if you don't want him, give him to me, will ya?” She laughed out loud, making a few costumers turn their head. “I'm kidding. Just think about the person and what feels right. I know we tend to make choices based on our mind, because this is what society taught us. Especially in this case though, turn off your mind and listen solemnly to your heart, it will guide you.” Her hand squeezed his arm affectionately.

 

“Thank you Sooyeon,” he said sincerely. “You can psych the hell out of someone, your talent is wasted here.” He pointed around the chicken-shop.

 

“I know right,” she sighed dramatically, but laughed after that. “You will get the right answer, I'm sure. Sometimes you are a smart guy, Wang.” Jackson blew up his cheeks. “Sometimes?!” But before he could complain a little more, suddenly the air changed and it seemed like everything got colder. An oppressive atmosphere made itself present, that could only mean Minjoon was behind him, Jackson froze catching the same gaze on Sooyeon's face.

 

“Wang, Kim, I think you're being payed for actual working,” the older started and Jackson knew this was gonna be a long lecture, but it was worth every of Sooyeon's words. He had to listen to his heart.

 

~~  
~~

 

When he was done with his shift, it was already late in the evening. Jackson made his way to his station, only making a stop at a small shop to get four rolls of kimbap, two with black sesame pork and the other with bulgogi. It was put in a package and he decided to eat it at home. He pulled his T-money card out and put it on the switch panel to let the gate open. The subway was fairly empty and Jackson plopped down on a seat and pulled out the object, he had feared to touch all day.

 

He turned his phone back on. And a few messages chimed up immediately.

 

**Mark [12:32 p.m.]:** I just woke up, are you done with the gym? Wanna come over after and talk?

 

**Mark [01:00 p.m.]:** Jackson?

 

**Mark [04:14 p.m.]:** I'm getting worried. Text me pls, when you read this.

 

Jackson bit his lip. There was absolutely no denying that he hurt Mark, he could read it from between the lines. And the worst was he still couldn't talk about it, before he hadn't sort everything out for himself. So he had to hurt Mark even further. 

 

He rewrote the text a few times, before he finally hit send. Jackson was aware that he acted absolutely cowardly and hoped that to whatever solution he came that Mark would forgive him. 

 

**Jackson [09:36 p.m.]:** Hey, I need a few days to myself to process everything, get a clear head and arrange my thoughts. I hope you understand. I'm sorry, Mark. 

 

The answer popped up only a few seconds later.

 

**Mark [09:38 p.m.]:** Oh...okay

 

**Mark [09:38 p.m.]:** Tell me when you're ready to talk.

 

Guilt cursed through his veins, of course Mark would give him the space he needed. Jackson let his head fall to his knees, before he realized he had to get out now. He jumped to his feet and hastily walked outside. Jackson wanted to scream, maybe the whirlwind in his mind would stop to swirl then and a path would appear on its own. Unfortunately life wasn't that easy.

 

As soon as he opened the front door and walked inside the small dorm, his eyes directly searched the kitchen ground, happily averting them upwards as no body was being found on it. The dorm was rather dark, the only light radiated through the gap between Jaebum's door and the floor. Jackson knocked on the door of the other, hearing a clear yes a few seconds later.

 

“I brought kimbap, want to have some?” Jackson asked Jaebum, who sat on his desk working on an assignment. The older got up and followed him into the kitchen, where they sat down. Jackson pulled out their chopsticks and handed one pair to Jaebum. They ate in silence for a while, before Jackson took a deep breath. “Okay, now tell me again, why didn't you tell me in the first place? I'm quite hurt.” Jaebum shrugged his shoulders. “I didn't want to lie to you, but then again it wasn't my choice alone. And at some point it went on for so long, it was hard to tell after that. It's not that it matters now. “

 

“Are you sure you like him enough to not hurt him again like this?” Jackson asked seriously, to which Jaebum nodded eagerly. “Then I'll help you meet up without him calling the police on you, even though that would be really funny.” They talked a little more about the plan of Jaebum's apology. “Just please don't hurt him again. I am yours and Jinyoung's friend, that means I want happiness for both of you. So please be real to yourself.”

 

~~  
~~

 

Jackson was tired when the alarm went off at six a.m. that morning, but he still got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After doing their morning routine the two roommates left for practice. The coach wanted to meet an hour early to go through their good and bad plays from the latest game two days ago.

 

After the hour of explanation, they finally got to play some new tactics to better their play. Jackson tried to stay focused, but when half past eight rolled in and there was no sign of Mark on the ranks his stomach churned. He got through practice unaware what he was even doing. His mind was reeling. Why was he even upset? It was him that had told Mark he needed space to think, to come to his senses, to evaluate their relationship. But normally that wouldn't stop Mark from coming even when they were fighting like once in a year.

 

Jackson knew he was being unfair, but the gnawing feeling of Mark not being there hit him harder than he would have guessed. Maybe Mark just wanted to clear everything out and just wanted to go back to being friends and now he thought Jackson was being too deeply emotionally involved, so he left him the space he needed to come back to their friendship basis.

 

His own thoughts didn't even make sense to himself so he stepped out of the shower. There was a whole reddit thread about shower thoughts and not the good, steamy ones. Once he had a friend who was pissed at him, because he had fought imaginary with him in the shower. Pretty uncool.

 

Jackson rubbed his wet body dry with a towel, before he stepped into a new pair of boxers and pulled his shirt over his head. He felt a presence next to him and looked straight into Jaebum's eyes. “Trouble in paradise?” Jackson put on his denim jeans. “What do you mean?” Trying to pretend confidently enough that it would get Jaebum off his back. But the older could see the deep worry on his face a mile away. “What happened? You're helping me, so maybe I can help you, too, Jackson.” But Jackson just shook his head disapprovingly. “Thanks Jaebum, but I don't think anybody but me can help there.”

        

 

Jackson got through the week without seeing Mark once and each day felt like hell. Every time Jinyoung and him had a class together, the other would just click his tongue at him and that made Jackson feel like he was slapped. Even though he was sure he deserved it, he still didn't think Jinyoung was one to judge. “Jinyoung, can you stop?” He asked on Friday. “Only when you explain me your freaking problem.”

 

So that was what Jackson did. They went to eat after their classes and Jackson decided to dump his unprocessed thoughts on Jinyoung, so someone else could help to clear the puzzle. He started with the awareness of his feelings, the kiss, the fear of rejection, the confusion of his own feelings and Jinyoung listened. He hummed here and there, but mostly let Jackson get through it without snarky remarks and unnecessary comments.

  
“Jackson, I will be real. I don't really know yours nor Mark's feelings. All I know is that you're hurting and Mark as well. So I think you two talking would be the best. Stop brooding for yourself and do it together. You're Mark and Jackson, I am pretty sure you can come up with a solution.”

 

“But what if he rejects me or I wake up one day not thinking these feelings were enough?” Jackson spoke his deepest concerns. “You want my honest opinion?” Jinyoung asked a counter question. “Jinyoung when have you been anything but honest, so please be as forward as you want.” Jinyoung folded his arms in front of him on the table and looked Jackson straight in the eye.

 

“I think that it utter bullshit,” Jinyoung stated. “His or your feelings will always be enough and if you work out, who knows that. I don't even know what I want to eat the day after tomorrow, so what do we know about the future. Feelings are a fickle thing, I am super aware. And I know sometimes we think we know a person and their emotions and then we will be unpleasantly surprised. But for heaven's sake, this is life. Wouldn't you rather have Mark in any way than none? Ask yourself this please.”

 

Jinyoung's words opened his eyes a little more.

 

~~  
~~

 

And he really wanted to talk to Mark, it was all Jackson could think about all day, but wanting something and getting his ass up to do it were two different things. Even though Jackson usually had no problem to motivate himself to get what he wanted. This was unlike any situation.

 

He was still gutless and procrastinating _the talk_ until the mid of the third week without interacting with Mark, when his phone started to blare through his 4 walls at one night. He groaned sleepily, before he searched his phone blindly. “Yeah?” his voice was rough. “Jackson?” Jinyoung's voice sounded through the phone. “Mark is not answering his calls or texts and he went to the library like hours ago. It is already one a.m. and I have no clue where he is. Do you have an idea?” Jackson sat up straight. “Jinyoung, he is probably still in the library. But I will look and call you afterwards.” 

 

Jackson got to his feet quickly and pulled a track suit from his closet. Even though it wouldn't be the first time Mark would fall asleep in the library Jackson still couldn't stop worrying about the  _what ifs_ . He checked for his library card in his wallet and made his way to the door, when he confirmed it present. 

 

In a light jog Jackson made his way to the campus twenty-four hours library. He held his card against the reader and the door clicked open. He went through the different rows and sections, here and there people were still studying until he saw a small head lying on top of his arms fast asleep on his book. And for once in the last two and a half weeks Jackson felt whole again just looking at Mark. With quick fingers he shot a message to Jinyoung that he found him. 

 

Silently he pulled Mark's bag from under the desk and started to sort all his stuff back into it. “Mark,” Jackson slid his hand through Mark's hair trying to wake him up slowly. Mark's little nose curled up cutely, before he groggily opened his eyes and lifted his head. “Jacks,” Mark was a little more awake now, but looked like he saw a ghost and Jackson couldn't blame him for that. 

 

Before Mark could say anything else, Jackson closed Mark's book and put it into the bag as well. “Come let's get you to my place, you can sleep there.” Jackson saw the worry in Mark's eyes and normally the other would have surely protested more, if he wasn't that tired and about to fall asleep any minute again. So Jackson threw the backpack over his shoulder and pulled Mark outside by his hand. 

 

They walked quietly for a while until Mark tripped over his own feet. Jackson took off the bag and crouched down in front of him. “Come on, hop up. You will probably fall asleep while walking.” And after a few moments of silence Jackson felt a weight on his shoulders. He straightened his back again and Mark slung his arms around his neck, before placing his head in croak of his neck. 

  
“I missed you,” Mark whispered and just like that the fog in his mind cleared, finally presenting him the answer he had been looking for all along. Jinyoung had been right (not that he would tell him), but together they were just better than alone. “I missed you, too and I'm sorry.” He felt a small hum against the skin of his neck. “Let's talk about it tomorrow?” Mark suggested carefully. “Yes please,” Jackson increased the pressure of his hands on Mark's legs to underline his feelings. Jackson's heart sped up. 

 

After that he felt Mark's breath ease out and his body grow heavy, a sign for him drifting off to dreamland. Jackson walked the short distance back to his dorm and opened the front door, seeing a sleepy Jaebum looking at him. As soon as the other wanted to speak up, Jackson lifted a finger to his mouth to silence him. Jaebum just shrugged his shoulders before he returned to his own room.

 

Jackson walked to his room and sat down Mark on his bed, who awoke a little from the action. The younger toed off Mark's shoes and set them aside. Mark then crawled under the blanket, one deep breath in and he was again out like a light. The blonde boy went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water before he barged into Jaebum's room. “Can you tell the coach I can't come to practice tomorrow?” Jackson whispered. Jaebum nodded and Jackson was just about to pull the door shut again, when he thought about something.

 

“Jinyoung will probably be alone for a while tomorrow, I will make sure you get your chance to explain yourself properly. Don't blow it, dude.” Jaebum looked like a wet puppy, before he thanked Jackson and wished him a good night.

 

Jackson pulled out his phone.

 

**Jackson [01:59 a.m.]:** Mark will stay with me, we will talk tomorrow. And since we mentioned talking, let Jaebum in. Let him explain, tell your feelings and then you can still decide if you want it or not. Practice what you preach, Jinyoung. 

 

**Jinyoung [02:01 a.m.]:** I hate you!

 

Jackson needed to suppress a laugh when he saw the answer. He made his way over to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. After he was done with everything, Jackson resumed to his bedroom and lay down next to Mark.

 

The other was breathing slowly and evenly, mouth a little agape and hair falling into his face. But there was no denying the little bags under Mark's eyes. Jackson felt guilty for causing the worry knowingly. It was time to grow up and clear out their feelings, but first they needed sleep.

 

His hand came up to stroke a stray strand of Mark's brown hair from his face. Tomorrow they would talk, finally.

 

~~  
~~

 

When Jackson woke up the next day he was met with golden, eyes glinting in the early light of the sun. “Hey,” he said calmly. “You're here.” Mark's deep morning voice made him shiver. The implication of his words was clear. “Yeah,” he mumbled trying not to look away because he felt shame running up his spine. “And from now on I won't run again. I'm sorry.” Jackson saw Mark lift his palm and set it softly on his cheek, a thumb caressed his cheek shortly, before Mark gave him a small smile. “Okay, I will go to the bathroom and then let's eat first.” Mark climbed over him and stepped out of his room.

 

Jackson buried his head deeper into his pillow. Mark's scent was still lingering on it and Jackson couldn't even describe how much he had missed everything about the older. When Mark was finished, Jackson stepped into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and let his hair stay wet to dry by itself. He brushed his teeth and stepped into his own room pulling on a sweats and a wide T-shirt.

 

As he entered the kitchen Mark was already frying some scrambled egg for them to eat. It made Jackson feel domestic, even though it wasn't the first time he did it. But the new aspect where there relationship might go, made everything appear in a new perspective. After a while the rice cooker beeped and Jackson prepared two bowls of rice. They ate quietly, tension began to build up thick in the room and at some point Jackson pushed his half eaten bowl aside. He couldn't eat anything anymore and it seemed as if Mark felt the same, since all he did was poke at the individual grains of rice.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

Mark nodded and got to his feet walking over to the small couch. He plopped down and pulled the blanket over his body. Jackson followed his steps and set down in front of him. For a while they were just staring at each other before Jackson cleared his voice. “Mark, I wanted to apologize for ignoring you after we kissed. I know it is no excuse, but I just got in my head and pictured the worst outcomes. So I had to clear my head and after that I lost the courage to face you,” Jackson spoke sincerely, looking straight into Mark's pretty eyes. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I understand you. It was overwhelming to say the least, but being ignored didn't feel great, especially when I normally always know what you're thinking. It just really hurt,” Mark opened up to him, and Jackson could see how his shoulders fell and he tried to make himself smaller. A reaction he mostly had when he felt cornered and anxious.

 

“I know it was a poor reaction and I am so sorry I can't say it often enough. I should have spoken to you instead of living in my head with the most horrible scenarios. But can I ask you a question?” Mark nodded shyly. “Why did you kiss me in the first place? I mean I kissed you back and I stand for this, but I'd still like to know.”

 

A cute crimson blush spread over Mark's cheeks and the older turned his head the other way. Jackson felt the urge to make Mark look at him again, so he could see all the little reactions from the other, but he let Mark have his space like he needed his.

 

After a few seconds Mark shifted his head straight again and opened his mouth to speak. “I have liked you for quite a while and I would have never acted on it. But the comment about my mouth that evening and I won't lie the drinks definitely encouraged me. I didn't regret it, since you kissed me back. But then you ran and I was afraid I fucked it all up.” Mark's fist were clutching the blanked.

 

Jackson stretched out his hand and engulfed Mark's own. “I'm sorry I made you worry. It was really shitty, because as soon as I saw you again, my head cleared and I knew exactly what I wanted. I finally listened to my heart then. I want to be with you Mark, however you still want me.” Mark's eyes grew big, like he couldn't believe his ears, but then a tiny smile played around the corner of Mark's mouth. “Are you sure?”

 

“Mark, you're my soulmate, if something like this exists. You will always come first, there is just no one like you. It's my fault I made you doubt this, so Mark I would really like to be with you, what do you say?” And then Mark's face spread into the most beautiful smile Jackson has ever seen, clearing even the smallest doubts that could have been existing. The feeling, which was blooming in Jackson's chest made him feel giddy.

 

And when Mark changed his position and sat down on his lap, he knew he made the right choice. Slowly without losing their gaze, Mark closed in on his mouth and only when their lips touched carefully, did they shut their eyes. Without the hazy mind of a drunk Jackson felt the butterflies in his stomach rotate even more clearly. He slung both arms around Marks waist and pulled him much closer against his own body, so not even a paper fit between them.

 

The kiss was tender, soft and warm like the sun, flouting through the windows in the earliness of a lazy morning. Their lips moved against each other preserving the taste. Jackson moved his hand and tangled it into Mark's hair, shifting the position of his head to kiss him deeper. When Mark sighed into the kiss Jackson took it as his cue to swirl the tip of his tongue over Mark's upper lip tracing the shape of it. Mark then pulled him close again and opened his mouth to welcome Jackson's wetness with his own.

 

Their tongues swirled around each other trying to remember every part of them, before Jackson pulled back and looked at Mark, whose eyes were so full of feelings that Jackson had to kiss him again.

 

They spent their afternoon between sharing their feelings and kisses and Jackson loved every moment of it. The depth their relationship reached just in this one afternoon, let him see a glimpse of how it would blossom beautifully.

 

When Mark's stomach growled, Jackson had to laugh and dove down to place a kiss on Mark's clothed belly. “How about I take you out on our official first date right now to get something to eat?” Mark agreed immediately. “Sounds absolutely great, but can I go to my place beforehand?”

 

~~  
~~

 

Jackson changed into something nice, before they took the subway to Mark's place. When they reached the apartment, the older opened up the door and all that was heard were several screams as soon as he entered the kitchen with the intend to see if Jinyoung was there. Well, he had found him. Jackson followed the noise and wished he didn't.

 

“When I said talk, I surely didn't mean this,” Jackson said while he covered his and Mark's eyes. “You aren't even supposed to come here today,” Jaebum said, who was still bend over Jinyoung's naked body. Mark turned around and ran to his room, changing as quickly as he could. Jackson had the decency to walk back to the corridor. “Jinyoung make sure to clean it all up, I eat on that table,” Mark screamed before he joined Jackson and they left the apartment.  
  
“When did that even happen? Did I miss something?” Mark looked at Jackson with big eyes. Jackson just laughed and threw his arm around Mark's shoulder. “Believe me, I couldn't believe it either. It was such a drama.” And while they walked to their favorite restaurant Jackson reminisced everything that Jaebum had told him.

  
“I can't believe those fuckers,” Mark puffed as they had ordered their food. “Jinyoung was giving me a speech about you everyday, while he didn't tell me shit. That calls for revenge,” Mark clasped his hands together and all Jackson did was laugh. They talked a little more about Jinyoung and Jaebum's disturbing porno footage they witnessed, before their food arrived and they set that topic aside to eat in piece.

 

When they were done with eating, Mark insisted they would get ice cream on their way home. “All you want, babe,” Jackson just answered. Mark looked at him astonished, when Jackson realized what he just said. He blushed cutely. “I mean, ehm-” But Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead on the empty sidewalk. “No, it's nice. You can keep calling me that.” And Jackson smiled at Mark before he pecked his lips shortly.

 

Jackson would have never guessed that the transition from friendship to a relationship would be this easy, but all felt so right. Now every touch and every word had a deeper meaning. It seemed like they were made for one another. Jackson for Mark and Mark for Jackson.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> So there will be another short epilogue, with fluff and a little steamy stuff. ;) 
> 
> Feedback is always more than welcome! <3  
> Feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/FreeSpiritWH) or [tumblr](https://myfreespiritsworld.tumblr.com/) :)


	3. Epilogue

A beat of sweat was running down Jackson's forehead crossing his face, before it pooled at his chin and dropped to the floor. He was clutching his hands to his knees, trying to fill his exhausted lungs with air, he so desperately needed. All his senses were on alert waiting for his signal to use them to their full extend. Jackson was tired, but he still had to hold up, just a little more. Mark needed him right now, he couldn't let him down.

 

“Jackson,” his boyfriend's voice called out to him and as soon as he lifted his head the ball came flying across the field for him to grab it. He couldn't let his body give out, not yet, not against Jaebum and Jinyoung. So he dribbled the ball to the destined basket, waiting for catching Mark's gaze to communicate for the final play.

 

Jackson would have never thought, that Jinyoung had any talent for sports hidden in one of his bone's. So when the couple came up to Jackson and Mark, who were lying on the couch catching up on the new netflix series on this beautiful Sunday and proposed the idea of a match, Jackson just wanted to laugh. However he agreed. Well, joke was on him since Jinyoung had apparently played soccer and basketball through his whole school carrier. When Jackson had finally figured this out, the other just gave him a smirk and took the ball quite literally off his hands.

 

Jackson evaded Jaebum just barely, trying to stay focused on the ground and avoiding any further encounter, so he could give Mark the space for a final shot. Jinyoung was running up to him, but just then their defense resolved and Jackson saw the perfect opportunity to pass the ball to Mark. Mark received the ball, dribbled it once, twice. The time was running out, Jackson knew Mark had to act now and then the older jumped without Jinyoung being fast enough to block him. The ball hit the net and the two had won by the match. If only by a point, but won nevertheless. It was a close game, and Jinyoung and Jaebum groaned, when they saw the ball passing through the net.

 

To Jackson their sore faces were delightful to look at, but even better was watching Mark's face bloom in a happy, toothy smile. Jackson saw his boyfriend bolting to him and jump on his arms, confident that Jackson would catch him no matter what. And he was right, Jackson placed his arms under Mark's ass to support him. The older wrapped his legs around him and screeched cheerfully into his ear. “We won, Jacks.” Jackson lifted his head to gaze into Mark's dark, brown orbs before the other leaned down and pecked his lips, not caring about their absolutely sweaty state.

 

“Ew, get a room,” Jinyoung's voice sounded from behind. Mark released Jackson's body as he loosened his legs and stood back on the ground, but not without intertwining his hands with Jackson's beforehand. Mark sent a glare Jinyoung's way. “How often did I tell you this and how often did you listen?” In response Jinyoung just stuck out his tongue and laughed even though they lost. It still was a really good game.

 

“Jinyoung, seriously why didn't you continue in our team?” Jackson asked curiously, letting go of Mark's hand to grab a towel and their water bottles. “Hmm, I wanted to focus on studying more than be bound to a team and set my schedule only according to training and games. I'm entirely good like this,” Jinyoung wiped down the sweat from his face, while he answered Jackson's questions. “I understand that, it can be definitely demanding. It's just a little sad, you're really good.”

 

“Thanks,” Jinyoung smiled at him, he was about to leave it at that, but his face suddenly morphed into a smug expression and he stated: “I heard I'm quite talented in handling balls.” Jaebum started to cackle immediately, while Mark just shook his head. “That's our cue to leave, babe. It will only get worse from here on, let's go to your place.” Jinyoung huffed. “I'm insulted, that was a good one, okay?!” Mark lifted his middle finger to point at his friend. “For someone, who takes pride in themselves for being witty, you just suck Jinyoung.”

 

“And you have no idea how good,” Jaebum chimed in, but Mark just ignored them and strode forward pulling Jackson with him.

 

“The last one was okayish,” Jackson spoke as soon as they were out of earshot. “You know I am all for good dick jokes, but I have seen theirs too often in the last weeks to laugh about this matter anymore,” Mark commented grimly. Jackson sowed his brows together. “They either get a kick out of being caught by random people or especially by you.” Jackson fakely shrieked, before he brought his hands up to his cheeks, mouth gaping open. “Don't tell me they want to wrap you into a threesome. Have they already started to make advances to you?”

 

Mark shoved his boyfriend to the side. “Don't be gross, I rather think it is because no one can step into Jinyoung's room without puking, especially neat freak Jaebum. He is just so messy.” Jackson still didn't look convinced. “You're one sexy human being, I'd totally go after you.” Mark giggled and pressed a kiss to Jackson's cheek. “No need, you already have me.” And even though they were still joking, Jackson's heart soared through his chest. He was so light, Jackson was sure, he could fly.

  
“But, you did take your time to get me.”

 

“Sorry, Markie,” sometimes the bad conscience still nagged at his deepest feelings, but Mark has been absolutely sweet and forgiving and when Jackson had finally made up his mind, it was all rainbows and floating on cloud nine. “What can I do to make it up?”

 

“Wash my back, when we get home?” Jackson didn't know, what Mark gained from it since Jackson would probably enjoy it more, but maybe it was a win/win situation. “Anything for you, babe.”

 

~~  
~~

 

The water was pattering against the glass of the shower wall, while Jackson fulfilled his promise and was about to rub the shower gel into Mark's skin. Mark groaned, when Jackson's hand massaged his shoulder's skillfully. “I love your hands,” Mark sighed in absolute relaxation. “Only my hands?” Jackson pouted, while the said extremities traced down pressing into the lower part of Mark's back getting another rise out of him. Mark just rolled his eyes at Jackson's need for validation, but grabbed one of his hands nonetheless and grazed the knuckles with his wet lips, before kissing each one of them.

 

“I like the package deal the most,” he replied honestly.

 

Jackson used this opportunity to spun Mark around and pull him into a real kiss. It started slow, but soon emerged into something more needy and heated. Jackson pulled Mark close against his own naked body, where he could feel every tremble and shake his boyfriend made. They kissed for a while, tongues brushing against each other, fighting for dominance over the other, when Jackson realized the kissing didn't go unnoticed to both of their bodies.

 

“You know,” Mark whispered, slowing down the kiss and pulling on Jackson's lower lip with his sharp teeth. “Let's wash up and take this to bed.” Jackson hummed in agreement, catching Mark's lips once more and sucking in Mark's tongue back into his mouth. Even though Jackson would have loved to do it in the shower, he'd rather not risk it until they got a shower mat. Sex was great and all, but an epidural hematoma wasn't. He reminded himself to put the object on the top of his errand list, before he got back to his earlier task and spread the gel on Mark's body and the shampoo on his hair. Then he did the same to himself.

 

When they were cleaned up, Jackson rubbed his body off the excessive water before he slung the white towel around his waist. Then he handed another towel to Mark, but not without letting his eyes wander over the beauty of Mark's nakedness, which earned him a smirk as he looked into Mark's eyes. “Like what you see?” The other asked, to which Jackson just wiggled his eyebrows making Mark laugh loudly.

 

While Mark headed to Jackson's bedroom, Jackson was smart enough to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge, since they would probably be too lazy to get it afterwards.

 

As he entered the room Mark was rubbing his knee and Jackson was immediately on high alert. “Baby, are you okay?” Mark, didn't hear him coming in and was a little startled at first, but soon waved his hand to brush the topic off. “It's fine, it is just a little sore.” And before Mark could say more, Jackson fell onto his own knees in front of him to lift his leg a little and press small, chaste kisses on the inside of Mark's knee, tongue tracing the still visible scar.

 

An evident shiver ran through Mark's body, as Jackson's tongue ran over the scar a second time. A hand slid through the strands of his wet, blonde hair, when he removed the towel and let his mouth wander up Mark's creamy thigh. Mark tugged on his hair to make him look up. “As much as I enjoy seeing you on your knees for me, let's postpone this and move forward.” Jackson laughed as he stood up again. “Markie are you a little impatient?” He looped his arms around Mark's thin waist and pecked his lips, before he was nudged backwards until he was seated on the edge of the bed.

 

“Very much. You have no idea how hot it is to see you sweaty. I thought about this the whole day.” was all Mark said, before he climbed onto Jackson's lap. Jackson had to giggle a bit at his outburst. Mark shut him up instantly as he leaned down to capture Jackson's lips with his own, a hand coming up to cup his cheek and angle his head a little further back, so the older could kiss him deeper.

 

One of Jackson hands wandered along the rips, thumbing up and down the soft skin, while the other moved over the backside to firmly grip his boyfriend's ass, which directly made him tremble and grind down against Jackson's still clothed erection.

 

“Fuck,” he growled, rough and low. He tugged Mark's head back to attack the gorgeous neck, sucking a deep bruise into the juncture, where his shoulder met his neck, before he let his tongue slip over the jugular vein. Mark whined as Jackson's teeth grazed the sore spot once again. “Baby, take off the towel, I want to feel you against me,” Mark moaned, nails digging into his muscular shoulders.

 

At that Jackson groaned before he complied happily and opened his towel. He then moved to sit against the headboard, pulling Mark with him. A second later Mark was perched on his lap again, letting his tongue trace the shell of his outer ear. Teeth playfully dragged his lobe a little, before Mark welcomed his lips with another heated kiss.

 

“Babe, get the lube,” Mark said between their kisses. “Really, really impatient,” Jackson repeated into their kiss with a smile. Not that he was bothered by it at all. Only retreating one hand from Mark's body, Jackson blindly fumbled to get his bedside drawer open and pull out the tube of lube. He lied it down next to their bodies, resuming to work Mark up a little more.

 

Jackson let his hand, that was placed on Mark's side slide up a bit more and thumb over his right nipple, forcing a gasp out of Mark's shuddering body. He stroke around the areola, before his head dove down and he sucked the nipple right into his mouth, getting a moan in return. Hands fastened their grip in his hair, tugging pleasantly at it. Jackson teased the nub a bit, before he let his tongue roll over it. The blonde repeated the same on the other nipple nipping it carefully, until Mark whined loudly for him to continue.

 

In a swift motion Jackson grabbed Mark's hips and flipped them over, so Mark's head landed on the pillow with Jackson's bigger frame hovering right above him. “I will never get tired of this view, with you over me,” Mark stated with dark eyes and a heavy gaze, as loose brown hair fell into his eyes. The words made a cute, red crimson creep up Jackson's cheeks, but he tried to hide the blush by diving forward and suck another bruise onto Mark's pale neck.

 

“And I can't get enough of seeing you splayed out under me,” Jackson whispered with a deep voice. While he was busy creating an artwork on Mark's neck, Mark pulled the cap off the lube and pushed the open bottle into Jackson's hand.

 

Jackson spread the lube on his fingers and pushed one into Mark's awaiting entrance. He felt a little tightening, but it was gone a few seconds later. Jackson was now rhythmically pushing his finger in and out, before he added another one, while his mouth has returned to play with one of Mark's nipple. The second finger bore a bit more resistance of Mark's body, feeling it tensing up beneath him. So he took his time, slowly pushed them in and pulled them out, until Mark was making sweet sounds of pleasure. “Tell me, when you're ready for the third,” Jackson mumbled against his chest, kissing it lightly, before he slid up and locked eyes with Mark.

 

The picture before him made Jackson feel possessiveness surge through him, knowing he was the only one being able to see Mark's erotic expression, when he was feeling this good.

 

Mark gave him a sign to continue and Jackson let another finger join in. When the older once again went pliant, Jackson fucked Mark with his finger's until the other was groaning for him to continue. But Jackson knew to ignore him, so he teased a little more. He kept his hands moving, twisting and scissoring his fingers until Mark was worked open, gaze hazy and mouth agape.

 

Finally he pulled his fingers out and reached for the bottle again, lathering himself in the lube, groaning a little when his hard erection was touched. Mark opened his legs to welcome Jackson and just this sight, made Jackson almost choke. He kissed the elder's kneecap once again. “You have no idea how hot you look right now,” Jackson said finding Mark's dark orbs.

 

“Come on Jacks, I need to feel you in me.” Mark spread his legs a little more and Jackson hurried to guide his cock into Mark's warm hole. His chest heaved a bit, when Jackson pushed forward until he was bottoming out, the warm cavern sucking him right in. “Damn, you're so tight.” Jackson guided Mark into an other feverish kiss, waiting for the other to adjust and give his _okay_ to move.

 

Jackson let his hips drive around in a circle, loosening up the hot warmth around him. When legs tightened around him and hands roamed over his broad back, Jackson pulled out and thrust his hips forward. He repeated the motion again, and _again_ , when Mark started to pant more heavily, releasing breathless whimpers whenever Jackson pushed back inside. 

 

Suddenly Jackson took Mark's legs and pressed them up to his chest, and really started to fuck Mark, how he knew the other liked it. Mark moaned loudly as Jackson's cock hit his prostate spot on, repeating it. Jackson picked his pace up once more, when he saw Mark's hand coming to his own dick and started to touch himself. “Yeah, baby, make yourself feel good. Come on, I know you're close.” 

 

Mark whined at Jackson's words and sped up the movement of his hand. “Jack's I'm so close,” the other sobbed into the pillow, mind gone in a blurry cloud of lust. Jackson was close himself, but he wanted to tip Mark over the edge, before he gave into his own pleasure. “You're so good. Come for me babe.” After two more thrusts Mark was painting their bellies in hot cum. Jackson let his hips snap forward, letting Mark wheeze a bit at the overstimulation, but then Mark pulled him into a kiss and whispered. “Come inside me, please.” And only mere seconds later Jackson came inside Mark's beautiful body making him whine as he shot right into him. 

 

The room was filled with intense panting, Jackson letting his body fall forward only to be immediately embraced by Mark. Jackson pulled out of Mark, making the other hiss. Then he rolled onto the side next to the older, kissing his chest a couple of times, before he placed his head on Mark's chest and listened to the heartbeat getting slower again. 

 

When they calmed down enough, Mark lifted his head to share another sweet, slow kiss, before they moved a little to pull the blanket over their cooling bodies. They ended up with Mark lying on Jackson like a koala, chin perched on Jackson's chest never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. 

 

“Mark,” Jackson made sure to have Mark's attention, still a little frightened to share his feelings. But Mark has never shown him anything, but full support in every aspect. “I love you. I think I always have,” Jackson said, while he caressed Mark's sweaty hair. The blinding smile breaking out on Mark's face was enough to assure him that he made the right call to present his deepest thoughts and bare his soul to Mark. “It is the same for me, I love you, too.” 

 

Jackson pulled Mark into greedy, yet happy kiss. 

 

 

He was his only one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, mostly existing of smut.  
> I still find smut the hardest (pun) to write. Sry I'm lame I know. :')
> 
> (I may add another chapter about JJP in the future :) )
> 
> Feedback is always more than welcome! <3
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/FreeSpiritWH) or [tumblr](https://myfreespiritsworld.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
